In preparing wall corner reinforcing articles for plastering archways over doors or windows it is sometimes necessary to establish a uniform curvature along the bead of the article. Cuts are made through the perforated or grilled side and article is bent to the desired curve. In the past this has usually been accomplished by hand resulting in an imperfect curve.
A tool having curved jaws in a plier-like arrangement would facilitate bending. One such tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,906 to Lehman. However, that tool is difficult to use, and does not provide interchangeable jaws with sufficient rigidity to avoid bending or warping during use. That tool also has jaws of uniform curvature which do not progressively bend the article into an uniform curved shape. The present invention obviates the shortcomings of that tool and provides a bending tool with interchangeable jaws having different curved workfaces that allow the tool to be used effectively in many different applications.